1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method and a system for programming a memory, and more particularly to a method and a system for programming a multi-level cell (MLC) memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of memory technology, a multi-level cell (MLC) memory is invented. The MLC memory is a memory capable of storing more than a single bit of information.
For programming the MLC memory to be a particular level, an incremental step pulse programming (ISPP) method is used. By performing the ISPP method, the level of the memory is increased step by step until the threshold voltage reaches a target level. In the ISPP method, partial-erase is impossible and single erasing step will remove all electrons from the floating gate/charge trapping medium. The programming step consumption of the ISPP method is O(N) for a MLC memory having N steps. The time consumption of programming the MLC memory is needed to be improved.